the homeworld quartz
by deceasedfever
Summary: when Steven gets taken to home world and is memory-wiped and is sent to destroy the crystal gems what will happen please read and review, feel free to comment and feed back is always welcome
1. lonely yet not alone

Healed but not fixed

A/N THIS WILL BE A TWO PART CHAPTER

As i woke up i let out a loud yawn and i immediately looked around. This wasn't my house. I looked around. Seeing only green walls, a green tiled floor and a green roof.

"Garnet,Amethyst ,Pearl" i yelled "where are you"

I groaned "ugh my head what happened", then i noticed something i hadn't noticed

There was a red person sitting in the corner,crying and shivering, form constantly glitching from what i could tell it was a girl,and she had a square afro.

I walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder.

She looked up at me tears streaming down her eyes.

"Hey your a ruby"

"What's it to you human" her form glitched again, she winced and said "im sorry human im just frustrated my gem is cracked and the diamonds are here to shatter me"

I gasped "WHAT that's horrible WAIT show me your gem,i can fix it". She stood up and showed me her gem. It was on her chest

"Alright" i said"this might be a little bit weird"

As i licked my hand and went to touch her gem she grabbed my hand"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

I stumbled and fell back, hitting my head,

"Ow" i groaned ,her face instantly went from shock to worry"OH MY GOSH HUMAN IM SO SORRY"

My arm was bleeding bad" its ok i can heal it" as i placed my healing spit on my arm it started glowing and it stopped bleeding

"See" i said "i can heal you"

I walked over to her and placed my healing spit on her arm and healed her gem

"THANK YOU" she said" good night"

It was the last thing i hear before everything went black


	2. broken but not battered

A/N this is the second part of the story called healed but not happy

As i woke i gasped, i looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, except that i wasn't home, tears welled in my eyes as i thought

"That rotten ruby i helped her ,i healed her but no it wasn't good enough she had to knock me out" i sighed and got up to of a sudden a voice started blaring over the intercom

"Please have ruby face cut 25f report to yellow diamond i repeat please have ruby face cut 25f report to yellow diamond thank you yellow pearl out".

I hear footsteps and a door opened. I saw a topaz with two gems on its ears. It picked me up without saying a word. I screamed in terror

"LET ME GO YOU BIG HUNK OF WOOD"

It said nothing but just kept walking

I sighed and hung there waiting to be put down, as the topaz stepped on the warp pad i saw a glimpse of another gem. When we finally stopped warping i heard chatter of voices and saw two chairs,a blue one and a yellow one,in front of each chair was a pearl, a yellow one ,and a blue one. I heard them speak

"All rise for the luminous yellow diamond"the first one began"and all rise for the lustrous blue diamond" finished the other one. All of a sudden a beam of light appeared and disappeared , if revealed two giant ladies

"Giant women" i whispered

"Yes, yes put him down" said the yellow lady i presumed was named yellow diamond

I feel sick to my stomach.

As the topaz dropped me i heard the blue lady say" be gentle with it"

I groaned as i thought "this is gonna be boring"

I heard a gem say "the trial may begin"

I heard yellow diamond say"ROSE QUARTZ YOU HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH THE SHATTERING OF PINK DIAMOND"

I tried to protest,stuttering as i did" my excuses my diamond but i didn't do it"

I heard several gems in the stands laugh and yellow diamond sat there and screamed  
"ORDER IN THE COURT"

All the laughing stopped immediately and the blue diamond spoke "yellow could we hold off the meeting for another few days, i would like to study it"

The yellow gem grumbled and said"very well you may study him"

A/N:whoo this was a hard chapter please r&r and favorite, constructive criticism always welcome.


	3. hurt but not broken

As the massive blue lady picked me up, i could feel myself being swayed back and forth

"Why are you doing this",she didn't respond but kept walking. She took a sharp turn and i almost fell off.

"HEY! What was that for",again she paid no attention to me. I just groaned.

After about an hour we stopped and the pearl typed in a sequence and a door opened.

Inside where a bunch of pods that had gems in them, i gasped as i saw a pearl

"Pearl" my eyes filled with tears and i went to hug her only to have her shove me off.

"Stay away while i'm on duty" the pearl says monotonously. I gasped in shock.

I heard a deep voice say

"That is not your pearl young one,although you will be assigned one soon" i looked up at the voice, it was the blue lady.

" I DONT WANT A PEARL" everyone gasped including the pearl in the room.

"What i mean is that i don't need a pearl" the blue one looked at me and said

"Very well please proceed into the pod on your right to begin testing" as i stepped into the pod i heard a clicking sound and the pod started to fill with a white gas, as started to bang on the glass i felt myself get sleepy.I start screaming

"NO LET ME OUT PLEASE" as i drifted off to sleep i heard a voice say

"All in good time young one"

a/n hello good readers, one word:CLIFF HANGER

R&r THANK YOU


	4. woke but not awake

A/n:hello and welcome back to the homeworld quartz, i know that my updates have been random,i will try to get a more steady update schedule, and i shall try to get 600+ word chapters,keep in mind i am not the best writer,enough chit chat lets go yall

As i closed my eyes i felt myself falling backwards,i struggled to stay awake, i tried not to fall asleep, i tried not to drift into the dark side, as i succumbed to darkness i woke up in a white room, a white blinding light shining in my eyes. I looked around trying to see who was shining the light.i felt a sudden wave of nausea come over me. I tried to speak, alas nothing came out all i could hear was some muffled moans, i looked up and saw what i presumed was another looked kind of pretty, pink hair, a nice blue dress and some white shoes. I shook my head and moaned for help. As i went to sit up i could feel that my legs were asleep.

"Just perfect" i thought. As i looked around i could see another gem other than the pearl, this one looked vaguely like amethyst except bigger. I saw a water bottle laying there

"WAHWUH"i scream. I grabbed the water and chugged the whole bottle. The nausea immediately went away. "Why am i here"i thought "the last thing i remember is getting put in a capsule and falling asleep.

"My gem!" i thought , i went down to feel it and sighed " phew thank god no cracks". As my hand felt around my body i noticed a faint numb pain in my chest. As my hand grazed over the body part i could feel a massive scar moving from my left shoulder to my right shoulder. I shuddered and took my out of my shirt

"What is this place" i wondered aloud. To my immediate annoyance i noticed no one said anything. I huffed in annoyance again and the pearl finally looked up.

I heard her mumble something and press a few buttons on a tablet. I looked up at her and tried to summon my shield, instead a small hilt came out of my gem, i grabbed it and a small rainbow curved dagger appeared. Stars appeared in my eyes. I gasped and stood up. I asked the pearl

"Where am i, why am i here" the pearl huffed and responded

"I am not authorized to tell you this, however you must follow me and i shall lead you to someone who can" the pearl lead me into a long corridor. It had fluorescent lights on the walked by , all dressed in yellow jumpsuits and helmets. The pearl grabbed my hand and led me into a pink room, it had murals of a big pink lady.

"Another diamond"i thought i let go of the pearls hand and she left the room. I looked around and saw multiple giant chairs, and i saw a little bed sitting i the back of the room, i walked over to it and fell asleep. I woke up as a giant pink hand grabbed me, my heart was beating in my ears and i looked around. I saw a big, pink, girl with a small pink tunic and pink hair and a diamond on her stomach. I struggled and tried to make her let me go. I summoned my bubble and added spikes to it for good measure, she yelped and let me go, her expression was one of unbridled rage. She summoned a pink scythe and started whacking my bubble, knocking me back dozens of feet and into a wall, damaging the wall and simultaneously popping my bubble. I hit a wall and i could feel my leg snap under me.

"AGH" i screamed. I could feel my leg throbbing in pain i saw the diamond walk towards me and she picked me up. And my eyes widened. I tried to escape and she tightened her grip and my view became black from the pain.

I tried to scream to no avail. I summoned my dagger and stabbed her. She instantly dropped me to the ground, then everything went black

A/N: this was a hard chapter from me, hope you enjoyed it, it was great to write please R&R and remember criticism is always good.


	5. oc ccharector guidelines

A/N: OH MY GOSH THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. this morning i wake up with a bunch of favorites, and just WOW thank you all so much please review if you have a special request

This isnt a real chapter just an EDIT FOR SUGGESTIONS AND ADDING AN OC TO MY STORY

Guide lines for making an oc

Age

Gem

Clothes

Weapon

Name

Diamond

Skin color

There will be another chapter update today


	6. fused yet not together

A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS NO OC'S

I woke up gasping for air, i tried to move but i couldn't i could only lie there, i heard a cold voice say

"Stay still you broke your leg"the mystery person huffed and giggled. I tried to speak but nothing came out. She saw me trying to speak. She sighed"listen kid, you hit your head pretty bad,you injured a part of your brain, the part that helps you speak, you have to re learn to speak, luckily i can help you". She helped me up and offered me a handshake. Her hand was a blue grayish color, she had a gem on her hand. It was a cassiterite. I looked at her and i noticed her beautiful gray blue jumpsuit and her curly long hair. As i shook her hand i noticed her gem, it had crack in it . i made a hand sign to ask for a piece of paper and she happily obliged and handed me a pen and a piece of white paper. I wrote slowly.

"I can heal you" in my best handwriting.

She responded "wait you can" she hit her forehead"of course you can! Your a rose quartz!"

I wrote again" im not rose quartz" she looked down and sighed

"Of course your not a rose quartz, they were all bubbled"

I wrote again "i can heal you if you let me"

She stuck out her hand and said "if you want you can heal me i guess" i licked my hand and placed my spit on her gem and healed it. She looked at me with an expression of shock and happiness

'

She picked me up and hugged me and said"oh thank you so much, i've been cracked for centuries " she tucked me under her arm and led me to my dorm. Meanwhile i just sat there hoping to eat something. We walked into her dorm and she put me on her bed. I looked around and saw a photo of yellow diamond sitting on her bed. I pointed to it and shrugged my shoulders. I always wondered who it was.

She pointed to it and said"oh thats yellow diamond,the best diamond there is" i lie back on her bed only for her to pick me up. And say

"Little one that is the wrong bed" she reached under her bed and pulled out a small bed and pointed to it

" little buddy, that's your bed" i tried to lie down on it but immediately grabbed my back, the bed was so hard!. As she went to lie down i pointed to her and then myself and then back at her, she seemed to understand and nodded, i stood up went to lie down next to her. As i drifted off to sleep i heard someone a insane giggle in the background. I shook it off and fell asleep. About an hour later i wake up to a face right in front of my smiling at me.. I gasp and jumped figure looked at me and sheepishly laughed and said

"oops , eheh, i'm sorry, you looked dead. Im fluorite". She stuck out a hand and i shook it, i looked over her form, she was wearing a rainbow tunic and had rainbow picked me up and set me on the ground. She said

"Im sorry im trying to get too cassie, she's my best friend" she shook her awake and hugged her cassiterite woke up with a start and hugged her back

"Hey fluorite" she giggled and stood up. She pointed at me and said "i assume that you've met lil buddy over here" she put her hand to her chin and asked. "Little one i never got your name, oh right, you can't talk" i smiled sheepishly and looked down fluorite gasped and stars appeared in her eyes as she said

"Oh my STARS he can be our child!" i gasped and my eyes went wide and i shook my head and backed up i thought "i dont want to be their child , I HAVE A DAD, A FAMILY if only i could tell them" cassiterite looked at fluorite and smiled and whispered something in her ear. Fluorite gasped and laughed and nodded, a moment later both their bodies glows. And they formed jade.

They had a green body and darker green stripes along her eyes, she had a blue-ish dress. She was about 12 feet tall, she looked at me and picked me up. She stuffed me into her jacket pocket and walked into the corridor and reported to the court room and walked up to blue diamond. She took me out of her jacket pocket and said

' my diamond patient XYX has arrived" she bows and gives me to blue diamond. Blue diamond gave me some much needed water and i chugged it. I used my sleeve to wipe away the water, man that was some good stuff. Blue diamond finally spoke with her cold, dejected voice.

" jade what is his name" "my diamond, im not sure, his voice has been lost and he cant speak"

Blue diamond looked down at me and spoke softly "very well jade, you are dismissed"

As jade walked away i whimpered and looked at her while she walked away, the last thing i saw was her giving me a thumbs up and a wink. I looked up at blue diamond. She poked me in the chest and spoke.

"Young one , if you don't tell me your name i shall give you one" i tried to speak but nothing came out. I thought "MY NAME IS STEVEN GOD DANGIT". I sighed and looked down, tears streaming out of my eyes. She sighed again and spoke again

"Don't cry, i shall give you a name"she thought for a second before finally saying"how about morpheus" i just looked jumped off her hand onto the floor, wincing in pain, and i tried to walk away before being stopped by an amethyst. She scoffed "trying to get away from blue diamond pfft not a good idea" i saw blue diamond look at me in a sad expression" , i heard another gem scream "BRACE FOR IMPACT BLUE'S GOING INTO MOURNING", struggled to get up and walk toward her and i hugged her leg, she immediately stopped sniffling and grabbed me, i heard the same gem scream" CRISIS AVERTED". i felt her place a finger on my forehead and i passed out.

A/n: phew , props to any one who got the joke ;P , this was by far my longest and favorite , remember to check out my previous chapter and make an oc, one or two people will get their oc's in but i promise i will add more in later chapters, for now, please read, review, and comment, constructive criticism is always welcome


	7. crying yet not yet wailing

let's begin also this chapter will contain strong language and maybe some gore SO BEWARE CHILDREN

As i woke up i noticed a numb faint pain in my stomach, i gasped and felt my stomach, luckily my gem was still there phew, i felt different, my stomach no longer yearning for food, my head hurt bad.

"Where am i" i thought, "most importantly who am i" i saw a person, in a peach dress and a gem on her forehead walk in, her gem was mostly round. I saw her lookup as i gem of which i presumed was a pearl ,looked up at me. Pearl looked at me and made some notes on the tablet she was holding,her hair was covering her shoulders and back, she looked kind of i was looking around i saw a new more burly and well built gem walk in.

"Jasper"i thought "wait a minute how do i know who these gems are".

The jasper looked up and huffed. And said"is this the fucking runt im training" i glared at her and summoned my dagger, i lunged forward and cut a lock of her hair off, i walked off smirking.

And dropped the lock of hair. As i wandered around i saw a lot of gems bowing to me. I wondered why. Again i tried to speak

"What are all you jackasses looking at, get to your work stations" all the gems looked at me and gasped. I immediately gasped and tried to apologize.

"No wait, i didn't mean that, im sorry" none of them listened, they just walked off grumbling to themself. I silently cursed myself and kept on walking. I subconsciously

Turned a corner and lifted up my shirt, still in deep thought i accidently walked into someone. I looked up in their face, or atleast i tried to, they were so tall they had an a old fashioned suit vest with tie and waistcoat with a pair of jester boots and he had hair that was a combination of purple, green, orange, and pink in dreadlocks, they had white skin. I looked at his gem, it was a harlequin opal. He had a blue and pink diamond insignia on his chest. He grunted and shoved me to the ground. I could feel my air being knocked out of my chest. I tried to stand but he put a foot on my chest and started stomping on me,then it dawned on me, he was going to kill me wasn't he?, for a moment i truly thought i was going to die. All of a sudden my chest felt lighter, like a pressure had been lifted off,

I thought "this is it, i just died" all of a sudden i saw a hand , a blue hand to help me up

I took the hand, it turned out to be jade, she had tackled the opal gem. And poofed him. I looked at her and ran to hug her, she chuckled and grabbed me i her hand, she walked to blue diamond just in time for the opal to reform, blue diamond grabbed his form as he was reforming, you could see him struggling. When he finally did reform, blue diamond got enraged and blue electricity started striking everywhere poofing countless gems. Nd hitting alot of others , including me, then everything went white


	8. funny yet not humorous

a/n hello and welcome back to the homeworld quartz, i would like to thank you all for the great support, i know i was supposed to update on the may the 4th but i didn't, homework is a anyways, i would like to thank Guest 1543 for their character, it was a nice one, i do plan on making their personality better in the near future but for now he's evil, please don't kill me anyway let's get into it.

I woke up to a ringing in my ears,and someone shining a bright flashlight in my eyes, i followed the bright light and the person clicked off the light, my eyes hurt bad, but the ringing had subsided, thank god. I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding. I looked at the light wielding person, it was fluorite. She had her hair in a ponytail. I smirked, she looked funny. I looked past her and saw cassiterite behind her. I waved at them and fluorite spoke

"Alrighty you seem to be up and functional, you have a concussion, be careful" she smirked"blue really hit you buddy", she walked over to cassiterite and the fused into jade and skipped off. I stood up, albeit a little wonky, and walked over to my dorm, as i entered my dorm and sat down on my bed, someone put a bag over me, i tried to scream but couldn't. All of a sudden the figure started moving , after about half an hour of walking, i felt the figure drop the . As i crawled out of the bag the first thing i saw were a pair of curled shoes, i looked up higher and saw who it was, it was the gem who beat the hell out of me, i summoned two pairs of karambits and stood straight up. The figure kneeled and smirked. He tried to push me but i ended up slashing his arm with my dagger , he grabbed at his arm and growled

"What the hell!, what was that for" i looked at him with a puzzled facial expression."oh right, you can't speak" as i looked around me, i could see another figure, she was laughing and clapping softly

"Well done morpheus" the figure walked out of the shadows, revealing herself, she was wearing a yellow suit, a yellow cape and a yellow had a certain energy radiating off of her. She was bad luck. She spoke loudly

"My name is yellow diamond, im your new battle instructor, the jasper got"she gulped"shattered, anyways, i will be a lot more straightforward' she summons a giant yellow sword and swung it towards me, i gulped and brought my daggers up in a desperate attempt to block the giant blade, but to no avail, as soon as the giant sword touched my daggers, they disappeared and i was left defenseless, i jumped and rolled to the left, she looked at me with a glimmer in her eyes, she hated her attacks, i summoned a new pair of daggers and charged at her. She looked at me with expectant eyes.I thought for a minute then decided, as i ran forward i opened my mouth as if to let out a war call , she looked at me grinning and picked her sword up from the ground and swung, i could feel a sharp pain in my left ribs and everything went black


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey guys i wanted to thank all of you for the amazing report, i would like to thank guest 1543, now i am looking for another oc. But for now, the redemption or opal

WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS VERY MUCH DARK THEMES AND KINDA DOES REFLECT OF WHAT I AM FEELING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

As i walked through the hallways of shadow of death i take a look at myself in the mirror,theres nothing left, all i was, an empty shell. I summoned my dagger and thought, i could end it all here, i shook my head and thought

"What am i doing, im insane arent i, this is all just a dream isn't it" i sighed wearily and willed myself to wake up, get up, do something!. I couldn't, all i could see was darkness, then a bright light, i moved to the light, all i could see was light,no darkness, no nothing, then the light faded. I could see a gem, JADE!. I hugged her and she returned it happily. As i looked in a mirror, i noticed my hair, IT WAS PINK, i gasped in shock and awe, i heard jade speak

"Jeez little buddy you really took your time there" i shrugged wondering how long it was"its been about 50 years" i gasped then it all came back to me , yellow diamond stabbing me, harlequin opal, and THE GEMS. tears appear in my eyes i look around shocked and run off looking for any way off this planet and i spot escape

"AN ESCAPE POD" i thought, i could hear someone screaming "LIL BUDDY WAIT" and a separate "HALT THIS IS AUTHORIZED ACCESS ONLY" i ran right past them and jumped into an escape pod, it already had a person in it ,i growled lightly and punched in the coordinates of earth and pressed launch. As we flew away from homeworld i saw the gem staring at me in shock. I heard them speak

"Who are you" i noticed a stutter in their speech, i could tell they were scared, i mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and took out a dagger and poofed her. I sighed and sat back, i felt myself drifting off to sleep , as everything went black i could clearly see three figures, gems, a pearl amethyst and a fusion. I felt my lip quiver and tried to run to them, the more i ran the farther away they went. They didn't seem to notice me either. I sat down and started crying, i heard a voice speak

" **PATHETIC"**

" **WEAK"**

" **FREAK"**

" **ABOMINATION"**

I started crying even harder and put my hands over my ears, the harder pushed the louder it got. Until i felt a large POP come from my ears, my head hurt and i passed out

A/N":hey guys thanks for reading, i know the feels were pretty small, but still, if you have any comments,questions, or constructive criticism feel free to tell me


	10. the mission

A/N: hey guys, i'm sorry for not updating at all, i've been busy, finals are next week, on the bright side, i'll be able to update all the time because of summer vacation.

I woke up to screaming, and anger. I jumped up and instantly gripped my head, my head was banging. I looked around and saw a couple of people standing around me. From what i could gather, yellow and blue diamond were with jade, and the harlequin opal. I looked at jade with a face of confusion. She stuttered in a hushed tone

"H-hey little dude, took a hit there didn't you." I felt for my ribs and wound had disappeared instead, there was a giant scar across my torso. I heard yellow diamond grumble and speak

" finally, your awake, my job here is done" i saw her disappear through a door. Then i heard blue speak softly and sorrowfully.

" we have a mission for you" i looked at her with an questioning expression. She spoke again " you are to head to" she took a shuddering breath "earth, there you shall destroy the physical form of the crystal rebels and bring their gems back to homeworld, coming with you is jade, failure to complete mission will result in jade being shattered and you being put in stasis for the next 800 or so years' i gasped and thought

"Go to earth, that's good, but poofing the crystal gems, i can't do that, on the other hand, they didnt save me" i could tell that blue knew what i was thinking. She walked off without saying a word. I sighed,stood up and walked to the ship, i saw jade look at me with a sorry expression. And she stepped into the ship and turned it on, i saw her talk over the walkie talkie, i couldn't make out a word she was saying, but at the moment i didn't care. All I could think about was killing the crystal gems, i didn't want to, the worst moment of my life was going to happen today wasn't it, the ship jumped forward and i got launched back into a wall. My vision went red with pain. And i tried to scream but i couldnt, i walked up to the captain's chair and sat down , flinching as i sat down on my leg. I could feel jade tapping my shoulder, i looked at her and she spoke

"We are going to arrive at earth pretty soon about 7 hours" i nodded and walked to my bed, i went to lay down and drifted off to sleep .


	11. the arrival

A/N; hey guys, im sorry for not updating for a while. Finals are this week, studying is brutal and my glasses broke, but dont worry ill try to make this chapter over a 700 words,:) also, this will have A fight scene, which will most likely suk but anyways let's get into it.

I woke up in cold sweat and hit my head on the top of my bunk. I grimaced and rubbed my injury, i sighed and got up. I walked to the control bridge and saw two things, jade sleeping on the control panel, and earth speeding towards me at a pace that was way to fast.i panicked and screamed, this caused jade to wake up with a start.

"OH SH-WHAT HAPPENED" i could feel a large thud going through the ships frame as we entered atmosphere. I tried to scream but couldn't,

I could hear jade scream

"HOLD ON I'M READJUSTING THE SHIP" i saw her press a few buttons and pull a lever, the ship slowly changed course and slowed down. I saw a large white light fly towards us. I grabbed jade and slammed here into the floor of the ship just in time for the light to burst through the reinforced glass. I could see jades orm glitch and glow blue with spikes. I gasped and managed to mutter one word.

"Corruption" the ship shook again as another blast hit us, we were diving towards the ground at high speeds, tears filled up in my eyes i was truly going to die wasn't i? Everything was numb for me as i crashed into the ground. I could feel my body rack with pain I pushed through the pain and crawled out of the burning ship, i could hear growling and screams behind me. I started to panic and crawled faster i could see three figures run at me , weapons drawn and mouths drawn back into snarls. I could see garnet run at me, not knowing who i was, she lifted me up by my shirt and punched me back into the wreckage. I gasped for air as i hit the metal. I could feel a sharp pain push through my arm, i looked at my arm only to notice a long slender white spear stick out, i growled and ripped out. They could tell i was mad. I licked my arm and healed it, i saw the leaders mouth go wide and say something of which i could quite make out what is was.

I spoke

" i get why they want you all dead, you gave no time to see who i was" the leader seemed to recognize my voice, her eyes went comically wide.

"Steven" i could hear her mutter.

"Im not steven anymore. Im morpheus." i summoned my pink karambit and charged at the rebel leader. Instead o stabbing her i hugged her, she was surprised to say the least. When sh went to grab my karambit from me i stabbed her in the gem. Cracking her ruby. I saw her recoil in pain And growl, she backed up and i felt a whip surround my body, the thorns digging into my skin and making me bleed. I felt a spear stabbing me through my leg and a gauntlt punching me in the stomach. I i screamed in pain but stood up straight , defying the pain of their punches and stabs. I stood up proud , representing all of homeworld. All of a sudden i saw the leader get poofed by a arrow, i looked over and saw jade, i gave her one lasts smile and passed out


	12. fanfic poll

Story poll

Hey guys, i know this isn't a real chapter,those will be coming soon, i am thing of writing another fanfic about an anim, i am currently watching

Highschool DXD

Absolute duo

Tokyo ghoul

Assassination classroom

The sister devil new testament

So please tell me if i should make an anime fanfic, if an anime fic that you want isn't on the list above feel free to tell me. Enjoy summer,

The aquamarine gem


	13. an sorry for the inactivity

heyo kiddos, sorry that i haven't been on at all, i got into 8th grade and my life is hectic,but dont worry, it will be continuing but to make up ill make a 1000 plus word chapter, yall would like that right?


	14. dont go to sleep

A/N= im back after months away, i know, i know, i suck, dont hate me plz, im in eighth grade now, and it just sucks ass on a global scale,kids are bullying me my teachers suck soooooo much, any ways, i'm back and better with another chapter, i'll try to make it long. Also i want to thank guest 1543,he./she (idk what gender they are) they have been sticking with me throughout the whole hiatus, i also want to thank them for bringing me out of the hiatus, they've been awesome, rock on guest,also rose quartz and steven are different characters in this story and rose is still alive but steven can still heal gems , also rose quartz is a lot less nice in this story than originally, but she's still pretty nice.

Setting: inside the bubble room inside one of garnets bubbles.

Stevens pov

I woke up all discombobulated, i couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down, i decided to do the one thing i could think of, spit in the air, i spit in the air and it came back down onto my face. I muttered a small "ew" and wiped my face off with my sleeve, i noticed a long yellow line over the length of my arm and splitting into my fingers, stars appeared in my eyes and i traced the line "OW" it gave me a huge electric shock "wait a minute, where am i" i finally looked at my surroundings i noticed a bunch of other gems, all poofed, and in bubbles i gasped and screamed" Their going to harvest me!" i saw the only door in and out of the room open up and a large gem with bright pink hair and a pink gem walk through.i gasped and whispered "a rose quartz"

i tried not to make any noise as to alert the gem of me being there but she had already noticed

me " good morning young one, welcome to earth" i pretended to not hear her , but alas, it was no use, i tried to take a dagger out of my gem but instead a huge shock hit me again I cursed myself mentally but the rose quartz laughed and grinned maniacally "don't try to take out your weapon, it's no use, you see,

we put destabilizing energy throughout the bubble so that you can't do anything" i gasped and smiles determinately, little did she know i was human, or so i thought.

No ones pov

The young boy thought the villainous rose quartz hadn't noticed that he was human, but he thought wrong, the pink gem spoke"we already accounted for your half human side, you wont be free anytime soon." the young gem boy spoke softly" wheres jade?" the rose quartz laughed once again and spoke with venom in her voice" crushed like the sand that she died in"

stevens pov

"-that she died in" i let out a small scream and tears welled up in my eyes and i shook my head, unwilling to believe that it was true. I sobbed silently held myself,

.TIME SKIP

Still stevens pov

I patted my pockets in search of a tool to aid my escape, i felt something in my pocket, it was harlequin opal. I yelled in joy and took him out of my pocket, i watched them reformand started to panic, the bubble was too small, and opal too big, i started to scream. I saw a human girl walk in, how weird, but i couldn't ponder about that now, i saw their eyes fall on me and her mouth fell open in shock, i screamed for help "DEAR GOD HELP ME"i saw the girl pull out a long sable and pop the bubble and i hit the ground with a thud, a door opened and i looked at in, a purple small gem walked through and spoke "hey con- HOLY SHIT WHY IS HE FREE."

I got up and started running out of the room, i slammed straight into garnet and fell back, i scrambled between her legs and sprinted for the door, the pearl tried to stop me but i rammed her away and hid in the town. I snuck into a car wash and hid behind a rack. I sighed in relief but it didnt last as a large man with a receding hairline walked in and almost immediately spotted me " WHAT THE HEY" i looked shocked and managed to speak "uuuh hi" he fell back and started yelling,

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE IM CLOSED." i couldnt manage to speak at all, i just sat there trying to explain while flailing my hands like a mad man, i could finally get a couple of words out. "Gems… bubble…..sand….hide" the man looked at me trying to figure out my words when he finally gasped and nodded" ah, so you've met the crystal gems, i nodded and stuck out my tongue, he grimaced"yea they're a bad bunch, lost my son about 14 years ago." i nodded attentively and looked at him as he scratched his head"eh but i've gotten over it." he smiled and looked at me" so, you want something to drink?"i nodded and he reached into a small fridge and handed me a bottle of apple juice, i took it and opened it, i looked at the weird orange liquid and sniffed it, nothing seemed off about the smell so i took a big gulp and smiled, it tasted sweet,the man suddenly spoke once again, say kid, what's your name

Kiddo?", i looked at him, "should i trust him, alright whatever" i spoke in a hushed voice" ste- morpheus."

Greg pov

Wait, wait, wait, did he almost just say steven, i could swear he did. I held back a couple of tears and smiled at him, "well morpheus, im greg, nice to meet you

A/N= this chapter was hard as fuck to write, it was a bit over a thousand words and not fun to write, no fight scenes but a good amount of feels, please take this as compensation for not writing, ill try to update more =)


	15. sorry guys

hey guys, im so sorry that i haven't been updating, things are not going very great for me, mentally and in other ways, i hope you guys understand


	16. hiatus for now sorry

this story has been cancceled

im sorry i have no time, 8th grade sucks, i wanne die atm and i dont have time or inspiration to continue, for now, i may be back later, sorry again

have a nice day

sincerely

aqua


	17. Chapter 17

sorry for the long hiatus, i will be continuing my stories, mmost importantly, the homeworld quartz. although, i have no idea where to go, give me ideas and if i like me i will do it, sorry for not updating much, school is killing me and my uncle died. rip


	18. i can explain

i just wanted to say sorry for the long hiatus, this has no real excuse.

my moms aunt died.

i got into all honors in highschool with about 6 tests in the second week, my summer was hectic, i will try to update today, tomarrow , and on any other weekends to come thanks for your patience


End file.
